ygo_eqgfandomcom-20200213-history
YGO EQG - Episode 030
"Flim Flam" '''is the 30th episode/chapter of the series. The Survival Duel continues and Flash and Applejack run into two scammers who were mini-villains in Season 2. Featured Duel Rarity vs. Berry Punch Rarity controls "Gem-Knight Lapis" (1200/100), a face-down ("Draining Shield") and 1150 Life Points while Rarity controls two unknown monsters and 600 Life Points. Turn ?: Berry Berry draws. She then Tributes her two monsters in order to Tribute Summon "Seiyaryu" (2500/2300) in Attack Position. She then activates "Stop Defense" to switch "Lapis" to Attack Position. "Seiyaryu" attacks "Lapis". Rarity was about to activate her face-down, but she got distracted. "Seiyaryu" destroys "Lapis" (Rarity 1150 > 0). Duelists remaining: 65 (This duel was in a flashback). Rainbow Dash vs. Lemon Hearts Rainbow controls no cards and 1900 Life Points while Lemon controls "Destiny Hero - Defender" (100/2700) in Defense Position and 1300 Life Points. '''Turn ?: Rainbow Rainbow draws. She then Normal Summons "Rainbow Wing Red Kestrel" (1500/1200) in Attack Position. She then activates its effect to Special Summon "Rainbow Wing Green Hawk" (1400/800) in Attack Position and increase it's Level by 1. Since Rainbow controls at least one "Rainbow Wing" monster, she Special Summons "Rainbow Wing Pink Owl" (100/100) in Attack Position and increase it's Level by 3. She then overlays "Pink Owl" and "Red Kestrel" in order to Xyz Summon "Rainbow Assault Wing Gold" (2300/1700) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Rainbow Assault Wing Gold", it gains 500 ATK for every Winter Beast-Type monster on the field ("Rainbow Assault Wing Gold": 2300 > 2800/1700). "Rainbow Assault Wing Gold" attacks and destroys "Destiny Hero - Defender". "Rainbow Wing Green Hawk" attacks Lemon directly (Lemon 1300 > 0). Duelists remaining: 42 Flash Sentry and Applejack vs. Flim and Flam Turn 1: Flim Flim draws. He then activates "Tag Force". Now both Flim and Flam share a hand and a Graveyard. She then activates "Cost Down" to discard one card and reduce the Levels of all monsters in her hand by two. He then Normal Summons "Millennium Shield" (0/3000; Level 6 > 4) in Defense Position. She then Sets a card. Turn 2: Flash Flash draws. He then activates "Magna Fighter Lucidum" (Left 2) and "Magna Caster Solaris" (Right 8) in his Pendulum Zones. He then Pendulum Summons "Shine Crest Magna Wolf" (1200/1100), "Flash Knight" (1800/600) and "Flash Heart Dragon" (2500/2000) from his hand in Attack Position. Flim activates his face-down "Divine Punishment" to discard one card and banish "Flash Heart Dragon" as well as negate it's effect. He then Sets a card. Turn 3: Flam Flam draws. He then activates "Deal with the Dealer" to look at the top three cards of his Deck, add one to his hand, return the second one to his Deck and send the last to the Graveyard. He then activates "Graceful Charity" to draw three cards and discard two cards. He then Sets a monster and a card. Turn 4: Applejack Applejack draws. She then activates "Reseeding" to discard one monster from her hand and Special Summon two monsters whose combined Levels equal to the Level of the discarded monster. She discards "Astillbe Archer" to Special Summon "Apple Knight" (300/300) and "Apple Kid" (200/300) in Attack Position. Since"Apple Kid" was Special Summoned, its effect activates, increasing its Level by 1. She then Normal Summons "Sylvan Marshalleaf" (1500/1200) in Attack Position. She then overlays her three monsters to Xyz Summon "Orchid Cowboy" (2100/600) in Attack Position. "Orchid Cowboy" attacks and destroys Flam's Set monster. It's revealed to be "Right Arm of the Forbidden One" (300/200). She then Sets a card. Turn 5: Flim Flim draws. He then activates "Unfair Exchange" to Tribute "Millennium Shield" and add "Exodia Necross" from his Deck to his hand. Flam activates his face-down "Breakthrough Skill" to negate the effect of "Orchid Cowboy" until the End Phase. He then activates "Contract with Exodia" to Special Summon "Exodia Necross" (1800/0) in Attack Position. The duel continues in the next episode.